


Красный день столетия

by Riakon



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Ази, ты не вовремя, — шипит Кроули, снова стараясь дотянуться до чёртового крыла. Чёрные маховые перья на нём трепещут от каждого движения, но не срываются. А чешется эта гадость так, что гортань сводит желание взвыть.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 22





	Красный день столетия

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

Если бы Кроули числился ангелом — в полном смысле этого слова, конечно — он бы ни за что не позволил себе грязную, площадную ругань, которую было просто не остановить. Этот период наступал примерно раз в столетие, и это слишком часто для одного демона, у которого, между прочим, есть личная жизнь и свои собственные планы, куда никоим образом не должна была вмешиваться эта мерзотная, ужасающая, и, к сожалению, совершенно неотвратимая линька.

— Бог, ангелы и святые пророки! — выругался Кроули, пытаясь когтистой лапой дотянуться до правого крыла.

«Лапой» — это, разумеется, сильно сказано. Просто ногти у него отросли, а вот конечность не видоизменилось. 

Если бы он не был змеем, а, к примеру, жабой, или там, комаром, или долбанной мухой, то и наплевать бы! Но, увы и ах, но он всё-таки Змий, а из этого, в свою очередь, следует, что он единственное в мире крылатое существо, которому знаком подобный вид линьки. Змеина линька демонических крыльев.

— Кроули? — мягкий голос Ази, раздавшийся со стороны двери его не успокаивает. 

Желание плюнуть ядом останавливает исключительно чёткое знание — пока он в столь уязвимом состоянии, его яд настолько опасен, что может прожечь всё, чего едва коснётся, будь то дерево, камень, или незадачливый ангел, который бесстрашно приходит его навестить как минимум раз в сотню лет именно в эти долбанные дни.

«Красный день календаря», — как-то пошутила Вельзевул, и ей пришлось отращивать себе новые мушиные крылья, ведь именно в этот самый период Кроули внезапно вспоминал, что вообще-то он сильнее, опаснее, и само то, что власть над Адом не в его руках только из-за того, что ему решительно лень заниматься всей этой бюрократией.

Вот не создан он ради пустопорожнего просиживания за бумажками — Змий всегда был за полевую работу, а не администрирование и руководство несколькими сотнями божьих демонов.

— Ази, ты не вовремя, — шипит Кроули, снова стараясь дотянуться до чёртового крыла. Чёрные маховые перья на нём трепещут от каждого движения, но не срываются. А чешется эта гадость так, что гортань сводит желание взвыть.

— Я почти уверен, что наоборот, — бодрый голос Азирафэля звучит гораздо ближе, но Кроули опасается обернуться.

Его чувствительные к свету глаза и без того всё видят в особенной чёткости до того, как он ослепнет на несколько суток, пока перья будут отрастать обратно, возвращая ему вид нормального полноценного демона, а не жалкого ощипанного курёнка. Окна занавешены чёрной тканью.

«Блэкаут», — лгал производитель в лучших демонических традициях, наверняка, даже не догадываясь, что Кроули ему этот самый «блэкаут» в задницу запихнёт в исключительно буквальном смысле, чтобы неповадно было обманывать достопочтенных демоном, особенно в период долбаной линьки!

— О, я успел ещё до начала, — слишком бодрый Ази заставляет в конце концов оставить попытку поскрести отросшими ногтями несчастное крыло и обернуться к нему в раздражении.

Светлый настолько, что лишь нимба над головой не хватает, ангел буквально должен резать глаза, но — и это уже совсем паршиво — Кроули видит его просто как обычное и ничуть не раздражающее существо. На светлые кучеряшки и белый костюм смотреть совершенно не больно, а при виде довольно внушительной чесалки в руках ему хочется совсем не по-демонически заплакать.

— Как я и говорил, — гордо заявляет Азирафэль, протягивая руку к трепещущим перьям и почёсывая правое крыло именно там, где и было нужно. Медленно, мягко, чуть скользя самыми краешками ногтевых пластин по зудящей коже.

«Ну вот откуда ты знаешь?» — тоскливо думает Кроули, но жмурится, поглядывая на увлечённо расчёсывающего самое правильное местечко Ази.

— Однажды, ты запомнишь, что демон в линьке существо опасное и непредсказуемое, — пытается пробурчать Кроули, но вместо нормальных слов у него выходит мало разборчивое шипение.

— Ты ещё ни разу за шесть тысяч лет не причинил мне вреда, — парирует Ази, добираясь до подпуха и от одного его прикосновения Кроули вздрагивает всем телом, вскрикнув. — Что, ещё рано?

— Неессст-нессст, — шипит он вместо «нет-нет», и инстинктивно разворачивает чёрные крылья.

— Господь Всемогущий, — качает головой Азирафэль, когда проводит пальцами по краю самых длинных обсидиановых перьев.

Те с лёгкостью покидают своё обычное место, осыпаясь, и Ази кивает, подбираясь ближе. Мерное шуршание по зудящей коже и пуху заставляют блаженствовать, и радоваться, что мелкие насекомые-пухоеды не тревожат ангелов, иначе этот нестерпимый зуд был бы вечен.

— Давай-ка мы тебя уложим, пока всё не стало совсем плохо, — твёрдо и решительно заявляет он, и Кроули опять стонет шипящими звуками.

Да, точно, никто из них не хочет, чтобы вышло что-то такое, как в прошлый раз, когда до демона и дотронуться было нельзя, и он так и валялся посреди букинистического магазина ангела, ведь даже встать на ноги, чтобы лечь на диван было для Кроули непосильной задачей.

Чувствительность кожи в период линьки у него обостряется до невозможности, но, хуже всего, конечно, приходится чёртовым огромным крыльям.

«Если бы я мог стать змеёй, — мечтательно размышляет Кроули, чувствуя руку Ази на собственной, — о, если бы мне это удалось, я бы обвился вокруг тебя в тридцать три кольца и тебе тоже не было бы жизни пока я линяю...»

На самом деле эти крамольные мысли смешны — у ангела и без того вся жизнь останавливалась как раз тогда, когда Кроули начинал линять, и, судя по тому, что Ази навещал его именно в этот самый период, то у демона закрадывалось подозрение, что цикл линьки Азирафэль отслеживает. Может быть ведёт записи в белой с золотым тиснением книжечке, любовно выводя снова и снова примерную дату столетия, когда нужно не забыть навестить врага, чтобы почесать его от души.

Шёлк покрывала кожу холодит неприятно, и оно отправляется на пол, под уверенной рукой ангела, что обращает в ласковый к телу флис наматрасник прежде, чем разложить Кроули по нему.

— Ты-сссс думаешшшшь пора-ссссс? — бормочет Кроули, расстегивая собственную одежду. 

Он уже не замечает того, как ошибается, когда пытается ослабить и без того не затянутый галстук и промахивается путающимися пальцами мимо пуговиц на рубашке. Ещё несколько часов и даже прикосновение привычной одежды станет для него непереносимым, так что, наверное, лучше всё это сделать сейчас.

— Конечно, — бодро отзывается Азирафэль, накрывая его руки своими и заставляя снова шипеть так, как никогда прежде.

Ладони ангела не приносят боли, их не приходится терпеть. Мягкие и приятные руки не знавшие вообще никакой работы медленно соскальзывают по коже, помогая Кроули улечься, и подают нежный плед. 

— Не-сссс надо... — с трудом выдавливает он из себя, смаргивая. 

Мир теряет чёткость так, словно кто-то заставляет фокус ослабнуть, и оба они знают — это продолжиться до тех самых пор, пока всё, что вокруг не превратиться в одно большое пятно, в котором он не сможет различить ничего, кроме светлого ангела, что опять станет гладить его по волосам, и нежно почёсывать сводящую с ума своим зудом кожу на крыльях.

— Надо, — мягко отзывается Азирафэль, и набрасывает плед, но не на самого Кроули, а под его крылья.

— Точно-ссс, — вспоминает Кроули тот раз, когда одно мелкое пёрышко, что когда-то было частью его самого чуть не свело с ума самым краешком, и он умолял Ази достать его, обещая всё, что только может, лишь бы тот облегчил страдания.

— Вот так, — радостно улыбается Азирафэль и медленно проходится чесалкой по крылу. Она ощущается иначе, чем его пальцы, и Кроули, признаться, предпочёл бы именно их, но тогда этот процесс, и без того долгий, растянется на веки вечные, пока все перья и часть облысевшего подпуха не окажутся в сооружённом для них ложе.

Составлявшие когда-то его роскошные крылья осыпаются так, словно чума поразила демона, но ему не страшно — к чему переживать, если всё это дерьмо случалось с ним уже не раз? Да и когда Ази рядом Кроули очень спокойнее.

— Да-сссс, да-сссс, -его язык издаёт эти невообразимые звуки, которые ни один приличный демон даже изобразить не в состоянии. 

Приятная ласка сравнимая с божественным откровением расползается по телу от каждого движения чесалки — в умелой руке она не доставляет ни грамма боли, и Кроули заходится в самых довольных стонах, хмурясь до черноты и вспыхивающих под веками искр. 

Ему не надо смотреть, чтобы знать — вычесанное крыло больше похоже на жертву катастрофы — проплешины и тут и там, потерянные длинные маховые перья, изрядно поредевшие кроющие, почти целые плечевые. Все они в таком хаосе, что смотреть должно быть жутко, но...

Кроули слышит как мягкий голос Ази напевает простецкую песенку, что была в моде века два назад. Пастушья история о девочке, которая оказалась хитрее знати, была когда-то хитом, но Ази, конечно, не забыл бы её так быстро.

Да и быстро ли? Два несчастных века — три линьки назад, кот когда этот незатейливый мотив был особенно популярен.

— Так нравитсссся? — шепчет Кроули, и чувствует, как пальцы замирают над левым плечом на мгновение.

Демон оборачивается, но ангел уже не особенно то в фокусе и его черты лица плывут и растекаются, стоит только попробовать напрячь зрение и увидеть то, как именно на него смотрит Азирафэль.

— Если бы мне не нравилось, то меня бы здесь не было, — очень серьёзно отвечает ангел, и Кроули не знает насколько широко улыбается он сам. — Мне доставляет удовольствие ухаживать в особенно острые моменты за своим уязвимым другом.

«Друг» — вот, что слышит Кроули уже шесть тысяч лет, но жаловаться даже не смеет. 

Он бы с радостью сказал нечто вроде «уходи, я справлюсь и без тебя!» на подобное заявление, но его сердце теплеет от того, как мягкие ласковые руки успокаивающе поглаживают чувствительную кожу забираясь под подпух.

То, как он начинает прижиматься головой к бедру Азирафэля Кроули даже не замечает — он только распушает оставшиеся перья, раскладывая крылья так, чтобы Ази было удобнее и терпеливо ждёт, пока тот снова начнёт вычёсывать его.

Этот процесс занимает минуты, часы, дни, годы — кто знает? Время течёт совсем иначе, когда Кроули в линьке. Плевать, что там будет, ведь когда, наконец, зуд успокаивается он слеп как крот, не видя решительно ничего, чувствуя себя совершенно беспомощным перед окружающим миром.

— Как ты? — интересуется тихо ангел, и Кроули даже удаётся выдавить из себя дежурную улыбку, потому что слишком трудно сдерживаться.

— Что ж, не как в средневековье, — шутит он слабо и неловко, но Ази смеётся над неудачной шуткой.

Да, тогда в период линьки к нему в замок ворвался отряд инквизиторов, и Кроули чуть не отправили на костёр. К счастью, Азирафэль поспел как раз вовремя, чтобы никто из несчастных не пострадал от восхитительных проникающих способностей концентрированного змеиного яда. 

— Всегда можно вспомнить момент, когда всё было ещё хуже, да? — мягкий вопрос Азирафэля заставляет Кроули расплыться в довольной, и на сей раз уже куда более искренней улыбке и кивнуть.

— А то, — кивает он, прижимаясь к Азирафэлю теснее, чтобы умиротворение окутало с ног до головы, словно облако ванильной пудры, что, как кажется, вечно преследует его ангела.

Его одежда невероятно мешает и кожа протестует от такого издевательства, заставляя почувствовать как сотня мельчайших игл впиваются в неё, словно занозы из—за шерстяной ткани, и Кроули кривится, видимо, хотя и старается быть сдержанней.

— Сейчас, — Ази успокаивает его нежными поглаживаниями, отстраняясь на миг.

Кроули отдал бы что угодно, лишь бы только увидеть, как его ангел стягивает с себя одежду, чтобы та не мешала демону валяться на чёртовой кровати и чувствовать себя совершенно беспомощным.

А, впрочем, это ощущение угасает как закат уступающий ночному небу, стоит только Азирафэлю прижаться к нему всем телом.

Мягкий и тёплый — вот и всё, как Кроули может охарактеризовать своего друга, в которого вжимается всей кожей. По сравнению с выданной им начальством плотью мягкий флис — кощунство, и Кроули совершенно беззастенчиво заползает на Ази сверху, не прекращая подставлять изрядно потерявшие в презентабельности крылья под знакомые и умелые руки.

— Хорошо? — этот невинный вопрос заставляет снова разразиться шипением и вжаться острым подбородком в мягкое, покатое плечо.

— Не то сссссслово, — отзывается Кроули и жмурит бесполезные сейчас глаза — зрение ускользнуло от него, но возвратиться, нужно лишь немного терпения и мягких горячих рук.

Азирафэль под ним скорее напоминает огромное белое пятно, нежели реально существующего ангела.

— Хорошо, — повторяет Ази, уже с совсем другой интонацией. 

Его самодовольство Кроули любит не меньше, чем нежные почёсывания подпуха и возможность прижаться телом к телу, кожа к коже. Больше, чем возможность ощутить друг друга шире и плотнее чем в любое другое время. 

Да, они должны были соблюдать конфиденциальность, но один раз в век не Кроули, а сам Ази нарушал все устрои и договорённости, и, как надеялся демон, только для того, чтобы иметь возможность медленно скользить кончиками пальцев по его обнажённому крылу и слышать, как демон заходится в своих самых неистовых проклятиях.

Забавно, что для ангела они же являются восхвалениями.

Медленная ласка заставляет рассудок плавиться, и Кроули теряет себя Совсем. Он ещё пытается скатиться, отстраниться, когда понимает, что его голову рвёт, а инстинкты требуют отблагодарить благодетеля сообразно его вкладу, но здравый смысл напоминает — едва ли ангел будет рад тому, что Кроули поцелует Азирафэля страстно и неистово.

Впрочем, в таком состоянии он быстро узнает о том, что делает что-то не так, верно? Вся его сущность, вся его уязвимость, весь он от макушки до пят сейчас в чужих руках. Те только ласкают «цыплячьи» облезлые крылья и гладят снова и снова по коже — везде, где Ази только может дотянуться.

— Проссссти, — шепчет Кроули в мягкие губы, но ласковые тёплые ладони, что зарываются в растрёпанные рыжие волосы притягивают его только ближе, не позволяя отстраниться или укрыться от собственных порывов.

Душа к душе, телом к телу — вот и всё, что нужно Кроули сейчас.

Знать, что во всей своей доверчивой уязвимости он всё-таки с правильным существом — единственным, кто только может облегчить муки и страдания переживающего линьку демона.

Поцелуй становится глубже, нежнее, и шипение заполняет комнату, от самого лёгкого, до яростного и ненасытного. Кроули ведёт от властной уверенности Азирафэля, и от того, что этого растерянного и несколько неповоротливого демона только он может увидеть вот таким. — принявшим на себя всю ответственность.

«Увидеть», впрочем, слишком сильное слово, которое нельзя использовать, ведь вместо Азирафэля только светлое пятно, но под его пальцами мягкие кудри, а под губами — другие, такие же нежные.

У них есть несколько дней, чтобы насладиться друг другом до того, как перья снова покроют могучие крылья Кроули, и Азирафэль покинет его, несмотря на спокойную просьбу: «оссстанься».

Зато сейчас можно положить голову на грудь, и, под мерный стук человеческого сердца, уснуть, чувствуя как мягкие, нежные ангельские перья прикрывают его ото всего мира, обещая благодать и спокойствие.


End file.
